User blog:Healingmantra/My vision of: Evelynn
DISCLAIMER: If someone will ask, if Evelynn is in a good spot, they will be probably right. She IS in a good spot. She is probably playable and good and so on and doesn't need any changes. However, I think that she could have some changes in her abilities, so she'll be more personalized and so on. So, currently: * She is some kind of a demon or vampire, that pleasures herself with pain of surrounding victims. She stalks them and brings them to madness. As invisibility is involved in her kit, the rest doesn't reperesent much about her. So, I've come with refreshed kit that will make her a merciless stalker: * Not only invisible, but she'll also have use of babysitting and trying to hunt the same target again and again and again. Her passive will be replaced, but the invisibility part won't be removed. * As some kind of a vampire/demon, she'll have some kind of healing from Ravage. Instead of making her a beast, I've made her this fiend she was supposed to be - and I've replaced attack speed, definition of fury/berserk/mindless onslaught with life drain, definition of all that's evil. * I've also have granted her an unique trait, that is infinite stacking, based on how much deaths her targets have. So, instead of being just invisible, sexy lady, she becomes a merciless stalker, that will torture her target, make them cry and eventually ragequit. And this would be her niche. } |title=the Widowmaker |herotype=Slayer |alttype=Mage |date=2009-05-01 |patch= } |changes=V6.22 |health=3 |attack=5 |spells=8 |difficulty=10 |ip=1350 |rp=585 }} Whenever an enemy champion dies, they get one stack of Nightstalk for the rest of the game. If an enemy has two Nightstalk marks, they become a victim and Evelynn cannot apply more stacks of Nightstalk this game. |description2 = If Evelynn kills her victim, she steals from them armor and magic resistance permanently. |range = |targeting = Nightstalking is a self-targeted buff. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * All stacks of Nightstalk are removed when one of enemies become victim. ** Each Evelynn has her own victim and Nightstalk stacks. When one achieves her goal, she doesn't mark the enemy as victim for the whole team when playing One for All. |video = }} Evelynn projects a line of spikes, dealing magic damage to all enemies struck. |leveling = % AD)}} |range = 500 |speed = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Hate Spike is a linear, auto-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = area |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = * Hate Spike will prioritize Evelynn's victim over most recent target over low health units if she has not attacked any. ** If both an enemy champion and a low health minion are in range Hate Spike will prioritize the champion, unless there's a victim nearby. * Hate Spike can only be used when a visible enemy unit is in range. |video = Evelynn QVideo.ogv }} Evelynn becomes camouflaged after a 0,6 seconds delay. |description2 = When leaving camouflage, she gains bonus 75 movement speed for 3 seconds and her next attack within this time will also deal bonus magic damage. This bonus damage is increased by 2% for each death target has (4% if it was her victim). |leveling = seconds |leveling2 = |cooldown = 15 after leaving camouflage |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Shadowstalk is a self-targeted buff with an on-hit effect component. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = The enhanced attack will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal. |spellshield = Will block the damage. |additional = * Shadowstalk has no cast time and does not interrupt Evelynn's previous orders. * When Evelynn becomes detected until camouflage ends, she won't get the movement speed boost nor attack modifier buff. |video = }} Evelynn slashes her target twice, dealing physical damage and applying on-hit effects with each slash. Additionally, part of damage taken by her target within 3 seconds is returned to her as health (healing doubled from victims. |leveling = | }} % of damage taken within 3 seconds |range = 250 |cooldown = 9 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Ravage is a single-targeted ability with a self-targeted buff component. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = Applies on-hit effects but cannot or affect structures. |spellshield = will block one hit's worth of damage. |additional = * If Ravage's first hit kills its target Evelynn will strike another nearby target with the second one. * If the target dies while Ravage is being cast its sound and its animation will play but neither buff or damage will be applied and it will not go on cooldown. ** If Evelynn loses sight of her target between the animation's beginning and its end Ravage will be canceled and will not go on cooldown. |video = Evelynn EVideo.ogv }} Evelynn slashes enemies in target area four times over 1 second, dealing magic damage, them for 2 seconds and if target hit was a victim, capped at 1000 against monsters. |description2 = Evelynn siphons her victims' pain, shielding herself for up to 6 seconds for every enemy champion hit by Agony's Embrace, doubled from her victim. |leveling = % of target's current health|health}} % seconds |leveling2 = |range = | | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Agony's Embrace is a ground-targeted area of effect with a self-targeted buff component. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage and prevent the shield from growing in strength. |additional = * When casting Agony's Embrace, first slash will be delayed by 0,25 seconds and the following ones will occur in a 0,25 seconds intervals. * Doubled shield is granted only from her victim, resulting in maximum health shield. **Similar way, if Evelynn's victim is damaged by this ability, only he will be silenced, no other targets hit. *Slow and silence refresh each slash. |video = Evelynn RVideo.ogv }} Summary * Replaced with . Moving her invisibility into her W again will be a good solution (as for me). Also, allowing her to relentlessly chase her victim suits her very well and that's why I've implemented this change. * Changed damage from % bonus AD)}} % AP)}} -> % AD}} . This change was unnecessary, but I've improved it a bit, so she'll have good damage, thanks to all dangers she has to face with decreased base tankiness. The AD scaling was unnecessary though, but with removed attack speed buff, this will help her scale with AD generally. * Replaced with This was necessary, as without stealth would not be herself. So I've brought it here, so she can stalk her victims. Also, I've removed the massive speed buff (or rather remade it into a weaker one) with a damage buff on next hit (or ). * Mana cost increased from -> * Range increased from 225 -> 250 * Bonus attack speed removed. * Added healing, based on how much damage the target takes over time. This was mainly because a bit of range increase to this ability would really help her. Not making it ranged, but being an assassin, she should not literally sin on the faces of her foes to use the ability. The mana increase is mainly to compensate for increased range. * Cooldown increased from -> . * Damage increased from -> x4 over 1 second. * Added silence versus victims. * Changed shield from per champion to per champion, doubled from victim. And now it not only is more impactful, but also would look much cooler! Imagine lots of spectral, crimson blades slashing four times in a quick succession and the shred it causes among enemies. Also, granting silence versus victims will make then unable to run away from , so she can take them down and grant them another two deaths, so later she'll be able to torment them longer. }} So, tell me, what do you think about these changes. All feedback you'll write is good and will serve greater purpose! PS: Thank you all for replies and your opinion. It's really helpful! (well, mostly). Category:Blog posts